Blood and Balls
by SmilinStar
Summary: Max and Alec have to attend a charity ball in an attempt to retrieve some blood samples that have fallen into the wrong hands. Naturally, it leads to all manners of confusion . . . MA
1. Brain surgeons and Penguins

**Blood and Balls**

**Disclaimer:** Would I even be here if I owned Dark Angel? I think not.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A

**Summary:** Max and Alec have to attend a charity ball in an attempt to retrieve some blood samples that have fallen into the wrong hands. Naturally, it leads to all manners of confusion.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story ages ago, way before I had even started writing 'Triangle' or 'Freedom on the inside'. I didn't particularly like it, cos I thought, if I was being brutally honest, it was a bit on the cheesy side but I thought I'd let you guys be the judge of that. Please read and review!

**Chapter One**

Brain surgeons and Penguins

"Uh uh! No way!" Max yelled at Logan from a safe distance.

"Come on, Max, this is important – you of all people should know that," pleaded Logan.

"It's that idiot's fault for letting them take a blood sample in the first place," Max argued.

"Look Max, I have no arguments there. He is an ass, but if you don't do anything, it just means exposure for the lot of you."

"An ass? He's more than an ass, he's a-"

"Max" interrupted Logan, "please."

Max stood watching him. He was right as always and by normal standards she probably would have had this mess sorted out ages ago – but there were only so much of Alec's stuff ups she could take. But as per usual, one look from Logan was all it took for her to go against her better judgement;

"Ok, fine. I will go to this stupid charity do, but Alec is _not _going with me."

Logan shook his head, "You need him, if you're going to get those blood samples back."

"No I don't, I can do it myself," she said adamantly.

"Max, who goes to a charity ball without a date? I know you have a few problems with Alec, but I can't exactly go, can I?"

"Oh I'd prefer it if you could."

Logan tapped on the computer desk, "You know it isn't that hard to pretend."

"No, pretending to be a neuropsychologist or a brain surgeon isn't that hard, but pretending to like Alec? Now that's hard."

Logan cracked a small smile, "It's only for the one evening."

Max smiled back, "Okay, okay, okay. Anyway, all the medical talks might just help me to invent a cure for this virus."

"Maybe," Logan said quietly, his hopes obviously not high.

"Well I guess I gotta go and find a dress now," Max said turning to leave.

"Yeah, as long as you don't steal one," yelled Logan.

Max just rolled her eyes shutting the door quietly behind her. As if she'd do that.

* * *

"Hey Logan," said Alec as he stepped into the apartment, "So what was so important, cos I was just at Crash and there was this-"

"We need your help," interrupted Logan.

"Who's we?"

"Me, Max and the rest of the transgenics, which includes you."

"Whew," Alec blew, "Sounds big."

Logan walked over to his desk with Alec following close behind,

"That time you got shot-"

"Yeah that's healing okay now, thanks."

Logan just stared up at Alec from his seat with nothing but annoyance plastering his face, "Well that's good for you, but apparently we didn't get you out of that hospital fast enough because-"

"Wait a minute, let me guess-"

Logan wasn't going to wait until Alec grew a brain, "They got your blood sample."

"Oh," said Alec, his face immediately becoming more serious, "Max is gonna kill me."

"Well, no, actually tonight you're going on a date," Logan said smiling.

"A what?" Alec spluttered; his eyes wide open in shock.

"A date," repeated Logan.

"You know very well, if I'm even within just a metre of her, she loses it."

"There's the 35th Seattle Medical Institution Charity Ball tonight at Dr. Murphy's grand mansion."

"And that is related to the blood samples how?"

"Dr. Murphy saw your blood work and he found it, let's just say, interesting. So as you can imagine he's been doing some research."

"So are you saying the blood samples are in that mighty fine mansion," said Alec pointing towards the computer screen.

Logan nodded, "You and Max are going in and getting it out."

"Yeah, well that'll be easy," said Alec sarcastically.

"You're gonna have to be careful though."

"When am I ever not careful?"

Logan glared at Alec,

"Ok, don't answer that."

Turning around on his chair, Logan opened some drawers and pulled out a few pieces of paper, "These," he said, shoving them into Alec's hands, "Are your entry passes and your ID."

Alec flicked through the cards,

"Dr. A. Howard?"

"Suits you."

"Ugh. What kind of name is that?"

"It's better than X5-494."

Alec shrugged his shoulders, "true."

"Ok, now do you have a suit?" the older man asked.

The look on Alec's face was of sheer terror, "A suit? Oh, please don't tell me I have to dress up like a penguin?"

Logan laughed, "You can't go to a charity ball in jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket."

"Why not?" said Alec stuffing his hands protectively into his jacket.

"Oh, just follow me; you can borrow one of mine."

"Yippee, I get to dress like the computer nerd," said Alec without a hint of enthusiasm.

"I'll pretend I never heard that."

* * *

"Ok so what do you think?" asked Max giving Original Cindy a twirl.

"Boo, I think you know what I'm thinkin'."

Max smiled, "So is my barcode covered up?"

"Yep, I'm not seein' a single line of it."

"Good."

The room fell silent as Max continued to tidy up her dress, whilst Cindy sat quietly at the foot of her bed. She was the first to break the silence,

"So you and Logan goin' together as a date?"

"Uh no."

"Then who you goin' with to get back those samples?"

"Um . . . Alec," said Max, not turning around.

"Ah ha," began Cindy.

"Don't even say a word," interrupted Max.

"It's just-"

Max turned around glaring at Cindy.

"Ok, fine," Cindy mimed zipping up her mouth and throwing away the key.

Max's expression softened at the gesture, "I'm sorry, it's just that he always seems to go out of his way to do something to piss me off.

"Plus, he's unbelievably arrogant and still seems to believe he's god's gift to women."

"Sugar, you got some serious issues," Cindy said smiling, forgetting all about the fact that she had just apparently zipped up her mouth, "but you sure still wanna dress to impress."

"For Logan, not for Alec."

"Whatever, honey. You're goin' with Alec remember."

Max rolled her eyes at Cindy and grabbed her handbag from off of her, "Well I'm off to Logan's now, so I'll leave you to your twisted thoughts."

"Have fun boo!"

'Oh yeah I will,' Max thought silently, 'Yeah right, fun? My ass!'

**A/N 2: **A little on the clichéd side of things but I thought I'd get it up here anywhere. I was looking through some of my old books and I came across it after a very long time, so I would really appreciate it if you'd review and let me know if I should get the rest of the story typed up and on Thanks!


	2. Dresses, Doormen, Doctors

**Blood and Balls**

**Disclaimer:** Would I even be here if I owned Dark Angel? I think not.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A

**Summary:** Max and Alec have to attend a charity ball in an attempt to retrieve some blood samples that have fallen into the wrong hands. Naturally, it leads to all manners of confusion.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story ages ago, way before I had even started writing 'Triangle' or 'Freedom on the inside'. I didn't particularly like it, cos I thought, if I was being brutally honest, it was a bit on the cheesy side but I thought I'd let you guys be the judge of that. Please read and review!

**Chapter Two**

Dresses, Doormen, Doctors

The knock came loud and clear on Logan's front door.

"That's probably Max now," he said on cue turning to look at Alec, who had visibly paled in the last two seconds,

"I'm not going looking like this!"

"Well too late, I'm afraid," Logan laughed.

On the exterior his laugh seemed friendly and a tad mocking, but Logan wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation. Number one; he wanted to go himself and the whole stupid virus thing was downright rude for overstaying its welcome and was just bugging the hell out of him now. Number two; though he hated suits and thought they just made guys look egotistical and fake; it seemed to do something quite different for Alec, which was why he was particularly uneasy about Alec and Max's 'date'. And number three; did he mention the virus?

The knock came louder and was more impatient this time. Oh boy, that was Max alright. Logan unlocked the door, waiting for the beautiful vision he had in all honesty been looking forward to since the very first second Max had agreed to the plan.

Max walked in and smiled casually at Logan, "Hey!" whilst Logan just stood there gawking, "Uh hey."

She hadn't disappointed. The sleeveless gown came in tight at her petite waist, accentuating her perfect curves. The layered deep pink fabric over a white bodice and skirt, gave her a softer more innocent look as her soft lush curls cascaded on to her bare shoulders. No jewellery flashed under the lights of the apartment, but then again Max didn't really need it, nor did she have the money for it. The dress actually belonged to Original Cindy's new girl; so she had had no problems in the 'what to wear' department.

Slightly confused by Logan's expression, she tried to settle the unease,

"So that bad huh?"

"Uh what?" Logan said blinking.

"Having Alec round for a whole afternoon; don't know how you survived!" smiled Max.

"Oi, I heard that."

Max looked beyond Logan to see Alec hovering at the bedroom doorway. Alec smiled cautiously, causing Max to run an instinctive hand through her hair and to fold her arms almost protectively across her chest. She had not expected or been prepared to see Alec in a suit. The jacket fit almost too snugly on his well built form. His white shirt was pressed and buttoned and his shoes gleamed in the light. The only thing missing was the bow tie. It seemed he had opted for the silk tie instead. She was bizarrely entranced, before snapping out of her daze and responding the only way she knew how,

"Well if it isn't the transgenic, part-man, part-penguin."

"Hey, you know you better be careful there Max, this is your boyfriend's suit, not mine."

"Really?" Max looked up at Logan, eyebrows raised.

"I had no choice, he was going to go in jeans and a t-shirt," Logan said defending himself.

"Ok, well, we better get going now, or we'll be late. I'll keep in touch."

Logan nodded, as Max turned to Alec,

"Shall we, Dr. Howard?" she said in the most posh and stuck-up voice she could manage.

"Why of course, Dr. Hart," replied Alec just as sarcastically.

Logan watched as each of the transgenics turned their back on him and exited the safety of his apartment. Their recent exchange did nothing to quell his unease.

* * *

Alec slid out of the taxi and opened the car door to allow his 'date' out. Max gathered her dress around her and slid out gracefully after him with a full smirk plastered on her face,

"When did you become so chivalrous?"

Alec linked his arms with hers, trying to make themselves look the part,

"I always have been Maxie."

"Yeah right," muttered Max under her breath.

They both approached the entrance to the grand mansion. The front doors were wide open and decorated with silver and dark purple balloons either side. A huge banner across the front read,

**35th Seattle Medical Institution**

**Charity Ball**

The whole thing was so clichéd. The Rolls Royce's and limos, the ridiculously expensive dresses and more ridiculous yet, all the shoes that probably cost more than the actual dresses. Even the guy at the door checking the tickets was clichéd; not to mention the fact he practically had pervert written in lipstick across his forehead. You wouldn't have thought any of the women here had PhD's; they all seemed like average airheads. Alec no doubt was loving this.

He showed Mr Pervert their tickets and without really looking at them he ushered to say they could go in. The whole time, his eyes had never once left Max, so Max being Max played along, fluttering her eyes and winking at him as they walked past.

Now it was Alec's turn to smirk,

"Now now Max, what would Logan say?"

Max scowled, "I was just playing along, you idiot!"

"Uh huh!" Alec laughed.

Max whacked him hard on the arm.

"Oi, be nice honey," he said lowering his voice, "We've got to fit in remember?"

"Why don't we just go and get the samples and get the hell out of here?" Max whispered.

"Cos it'd look suspicious."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Not at all Max, not at all," said Alec with a very sincere straight face."

Max despite herself felt the corners of her mouth lifting into a smile, "Ok, so when do we go?"

"First, according to Logan, is the speech, then dinner and then the dancing."

"Well, we are most definitely not staying that long," whispered Max.

"Oh that's the best part," whinged Alec.

"What the speech? I never thought you to be so intellectual either, Alec," Max smiled back, "I say we make our move after dinner."

"Good plan, at least I get to eat," said Alec placing a hand on his stomach. Max whacked him again.

"If it's not girls or beer, it's food."

"A man needs his strength you know."

"Oh is that what you are?" Max raised her eyebrows as she reached out and took a glass of wine from a passing waiter.

"That hurt, Max, really," mocked Alec placing a hand on his chest.

Max scoffed and took a sip of her drink, "Let's go listen to the medics, hey," signalled Max towards the hall.

"Of course, darling," exaggerated Alec interlocking his arms with Max's again. He didn't dare look down at Max's expression; he could just imagine what it looked like.

* * *

They walked side by side along the gangway. The attendants standing by showed them to their seats as designated on their tickets. Max filed in first, closely followed by Alec.

The hall was large, seating about 400 at its maximum capacity. Straight ahead was the stage, with a large screen overhead on the wall behind.

"Must be Dr. Murphy's private cinema," whispered Max to Alec.

"I thought doctors never have any spare time."

"Those would be the doctors that actually worked for a living."

"Yep," Alec nodded in agreement.

More doctors started to enter the hall now and the seats began to fill up. The seats beside Max and Alec were now occupied. Max sat beside a large round man, who's hair was a desperate brown, obviously coloured. Alec was seated beside, quite typically, a blond woman, who was obviously older than she was trying to look. The perfectly plastic nose was the dead give away and the full blown flirty smile she sent Alec's way was just plain sickly. Alec of course, was beaming. Max kicked his shin discreetly under the seats, which immediately removed the smile from off his face on to Max's. That usually brought him down from ga ga land.

The lights dimmed and the audience fell silent. The spotlights at the front of the hall fell on the stage and the audience clapped as the tall, old, but definitely charming looking Dr. Murphy came forward. Max sat not clapping, while Alec opted for a slow clap.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," came the predictable opening as the clapping ceased. "Welcome to the 35th annual Seattle Medical Institution Charity Ball. Today is a celebration of all our medical achievements over the last year and all donations made today will be going to the Medical Institituion, where the money will be spent on better medical care for Seattle and also into research, which could help conquest some of the devastating illnesses that plague our streets today.

Tonight, I'm very honoured to introduce our very special guest, who has been studying the technology behind gene splicing and genetic enhancements over the past few years. . ."

Max and Alec watched with utter panic lodged in their throats as the familiar fake features came into view, "Dr. Ames White!"

**A/N 2:** How's that for chapter 2? Anyway I will update again soon and to all those asking about 'Freedom on the inside', I've updated that now. Thank you very much to all of those wonderful people who reviewed last time, its cos of you that I will get the rest of this story up on the net. So thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Natural

**Blood and Balls**

**Disclaimer:** Would I even be here if I owned Dark Angel? I think not.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A

**Summary:** Max and Alec have to attend a charity ball in an attempt to retrieve some blood samples that have fallen into the wrong hands. Naturally, it leads to all manners of confusion.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story ages ago, way before I had even started writing 'Triangle' or 'Freedom on the inside'. I didn't particularly like it, cos I thought, if I was being brutally honest, it was a bit on the cheesy side but I thought I'd let you guys be the judge of that. Please read and review!

**Chapter Three**

Natural

The audience clapped as White took his place behind the microphone, while both Alec and Max shared a glance that conveyed identical sentiments. Reluctantly, turning back to the front of the stage, Max tried to seem at least remotely interested as she waited to hear the 'doctor's' speech.

"Good evening," he began, "It's a pleasure to be here," he said smiling at Dr. Murphy. Facing the audience again, he started his well prepared speech,

"Gene splicing and genetic enhancements have been researched for many years now, but it is only very recently that we have begun to make some interesting and critical advancements in this relatively new technology. The advancements nevertheless are small. The idea of super strong genetically enhanced soldiers is I assure you all, a child's fairytale." The audience laughed, prompted by White's comical tone.

Alec and Max shared another brief and bemused look.

"The technology has an emphasis on enhancing lives that already exist. It aims to create cures and not create species that could in effect erase the purity of the human race; trials at such controversial levels have long been outlawed. Our priority is to keep our medicines as natural as possible; as natural is of course best."

Max shifted slightly in her seat at the stressed 'natural.' Ames White was anything but natural. To be frank, he was the bigger risk to the purity of the human race than the transgenics ever would be.

White continued to go on and explain exactly how genetic technology would aid in the curing of certain diseases, whilst Max blew a silent breath of relief. White was here to keep Manticore quiet; for the time being anyway, but the mere fact that he was in the same building as herself and Alec made her stomach churn with unease and overshadowed that small consolation.

After thirty minutes of talk on genetics and technology, the medical 'talk' part of the evening was over.

"If I hear the word chromosome or embryo again, I swear I'm gonna kill someone," muttered Alec to Max as they walked carefully out of the hall, "And how the hell are we supposed to get the samples with _him_ here."

"Hang on," Max whispered, pulling Alec roughly behind a pillar.

"Jeez Max, if you wanted me this badly all you had to say was – ow!"

Max elbowed him sharply in the stomach, "He's leaving," she whispered.

"Looks like ol' Ames isn't the social type," Alec commented, his breath tickling the inside of Max's ear. Obviously, he didn't know that, but Max sure did, as she tried to edge away from him in the very confined space behind the pillar. "Looks like it," she said, trying desperately to concentrate on White and not on Alec's breathing. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Coast is clear," Alec whispered again. And since he was right, Max was now able to move away from him before answering, "I say we eat first."

"Maybe now might be a good time to go."

"I don't think so," Dr Murphy's just gone back up.

"In that case, let's eat," smiled Alec, offering his hand to Max. Max just stared at his outstretched hand.

"Max?"

"Uh yeah, let's go," she replied walking straight past him towards the food. Alec decided to ignore the mood swings; she was female after all. Casually, he inserted his hand back into his trouser pocket and walked over to the food tables.

It was self service and Max was just piling anything and everything on to her plate. Alec laughed uneasily, "Max, people'll think you starve normally, unless of course you have something to tell us?"

Max looked up at him, her face bearing the normal look of confusion she held especially for him,

"Like maybe you're eating for two?" Alec winked, clearly meaning it as a joke to lighten up the mood, but it was not one that was appreciated,

"Shut up," Max snapped curtly.

Alec decided he really was an idiot at the best of times. That had probably been the worst line imaginable considering the fact that Max wasn't allowed within even a foot of Logan and for her to be . . . well it just was _not _possible. She was probably still blaming him for that whole _little _virus problem, so it was best to probably just drop it.

Picking a table in the corner of the great dining room, they both sat down side by side, neither transgenic saying a word. The first five minutes, were pretty much silent for them if the noise of the rest of the room was overlooked. But that particular silence was soon broken,

"Excuse me?"

Max and Alec both looked up from their plates and masterfully prepared dinners, to find a man presumably in his late thirties accompanied by a pretty brunette of roughly the same age, staring at them, "Do you mind if we sat here? All the other tables are full."

Max gestured towards the empty seats, "not at all."

"Thank you," replied the brunette as they seated themselves in front of them.

"So what's your field?" asked the man looking at Max.

"Uh neuropsychology."

"Wow, I've always wanted to specialise."

Max nodded and smiled, "It's great, uh, very rewarding."

"I'm sure it is," he replied smiling, in a way that was making Max feel extremely uncomfortable. She began to feel a flush creep up her neck, while Alec shifted beside her and shovelled more salad into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Hutchinson," he said extending his hand towards Max. Max shook it once, "Dr Hart."

"Nice to meet you, Dr Hart."

Max didn't return the formality.

"Uh, this is Ms. Giles."

"Hi," the pretty brunette smiled.

"So, what do you do?" Alec asked trying to find some ground in the conversation.

"File mostly, I'm his secretary."

"Right," Alec smiled, somehow he didn't really want to take part in this particular conversation and neither did the secretary by the looks of things. They both fell silent as Dr. Hutchinson tried again,

"So what do you think of genetic engineering?"

"Um," said Max swallowing her food, "It's been around for a long time and I don't necessarily think it's such a bad thing."

"No, neither do I," he smiled again.

Max was sure she was bright red and was more disturbed by the fact that Alec was dead quiet, when normally he would have leapt at the chance to embarrass her some more.

The obviously besotted doctor went to open his mouth again but was stopped by the clang of Alec's metal fork landing on his empty china plate. Max seeing that Alec had finished, grabbed the chance to get out of the incredibly awkward situation with both hands, figuratively and literally. She knew Alec wasn't going to let her live this down for days, but she really didn't have a choice.

Placing one hand on his shoulder and wrapping her other very deliberately into his own, she turned to look at him, "Would you like to dance?"

She could see a glint of mischief in his eyes, but she could only beg the gods that Alec being him, wouldn't ask for desert or something.

"I'd love to honey," he said after a brief pause before pulling her up from her chair.

Once standing, Alec placed a possessive hand around Max's waist and extended a hand to the now very embarrassed Dr. Hutchinson, "Nice meeting you, doctor."

The poor guy nodded and smiled faintly, as the two transgenics walked over to the dance floor. Once safely out of eyesight, they both let go of each other.

"Don't say a word," muttered Max.

To which Alec answered, "You know you really do underestimate me sometimes."

"That was just really . . . uncomfortable, ok?"

Alec said nothing as he looked around, anywhere but at Max.

"Alec?"

"Dr. Murphy's down here; now would be the time to go," he said finally looking at her.

Max nodded, following his lead out of the banquet hall and into the empty corridor at the back of the mansion.

"Whereabouts are the samples?" Alec whispered.

"Study."

"Right let's get this over with then."

With all the stealth of a cat, both trangenics quickly climbed the grand staircase, being extra careful in avoiding unwanted attention. 'I can't wait for this to be over,' Max thought silently. Funnily enough, the exact same thought ran though Alec's mind too, as they reached the top floor.

**A/N 2:** Thank you to the people who reviewed. I got rid of White early cos when I first wrote this I just wanted it to be a simple MA fic, one that wouldn't get too complicated, which would have significantly reduced any chance of me ever finishing it. So I'm sorry if this wasn't quite what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please leave a review, thanks!

Love SmilinStar xxx


	4. The Hunt for Blood

**Blood and Balls**

**Disclaimer:** Would I even be here if I owned Dark Angel? I think not.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A

**Summary:** Max and Alec have to attend a charity ball in an attempt to retrieve some blood samples that have fallen into the wrong hands. Naturally, it leads to all manners of confusion.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story ages ago, way before I had even started writing 'Triangle' or 'Freedom on the inside'. I didn't particularly like it, cos I thought, if I was being brutally honest, it was a bit on the cheesy side but I thought I'd let you guys be the judge of that. Please read and review!

**Chapter Four**

The Hunt for Blood

Everything in the house smelt of money; the large oak doors, the carefully decorated ceilings, the expensive textured wallpaper and grand chandeliers – the entire house was covered in it.

"It would be great if this house had some signs you know, 'this way to the bathroom' or better still, 'this way to my study and the blood samples you stole!'" whispered an obviously frustrated Alec at the labyrinth of upper corridors.

"Shut up," Max glared. It was only the two words but they always seemed to do their job.

They continued to tip toe along the royal red carpet of the upstairs landing in mutual silence; towards the end of the corridor, Max signalled Alec to stop. Hiding behind yet another pillar, both listened for any voices coming from the study just ahead of them.

'All clear' came the hand signal from Max as they both walked quickly into the room, Alec the last one in, shut the door quietly behind him.

The room wasn't as large as they had expected. It was for lack of a better word, quite quaint, though Max would never admit that out loud. The far wall housed a large antique bookshelf, full of volume after volume of different medical books and literary classics. In the centre was an old writing desk cut from the same wood that furnished the entire room. The nineteenth century feel of the room was however slightly disturbed by the technologies indicative of this modern era.

"Where do we look?" Alec asked, not one to indulge in his surroundings.

"Um, how about 'Patient Files,' snapped Max, disgusted at the apparent lack of IQ in Alec's possession.

Alec spun around, clearly searching for the 'Patient Files.' Max let out an audible sigh, "Behind you."

"Oh right," he said as he turned around. A large grey metal filing cabinet with about six drawers stood before him. Each drawer was labelled with a group of letters and not one of them appeared to be locked.

"Ok," Alec said turning back to Max, "What was my alias at the hospital?"

"Alec Daniels," stated Max.

"Wow you lot sure give me great names."

Max ignored his comment as he opened the first drawer. Finding the letter 'D', he searched for Daniels, "I can't find it."

"Try under 'A'."

Alec searched again, but found nothing.

"Look again," Max persisted.

"Why don't you look?" Alec finally snapped.

Max gave Alec a long hard glare before pushing past him and rummaging through the drawers herself.

Alec stepped away towards the desk. There was hardly anything on the table apart from a lamp and a few papers. He tugged at the top drawer which promptly slid open. His eyes widened at the contents,

"Looks like our Murphy's the violent type."

"Huh?" Max voiced turning away from the cabinet after having given up.

"He has about three pistols in here," he answered.

"Like I said he's not a 'normal' doctor. Try the second drawer."

Alec opened the next drawer. Max walked over to the table as he delved in and pulled out a silver box. Alec shot Max a questioning glance before unclasping the hook and cautiously lifting the lid.

The inside of the box was lined with a velvet cushion and a piece of paper on top of the cylindrical containers read 'A. Daniels.'

"Found it," Alec smiled.

"Great, now let's get out of here," Max said glancing nervously at the closed door. Shutting all the filing cabinets, she made sure everything they had touched was now back in order. Alec took out the vials of blood and hid them in Max's bag before returning the silver box into the drawer and closing those too.

Checking the coast was clear; both transgenics crept out of the study, along the corridor and back down the main staircase leading to the music of a ball under full swing.

Once reaching the ground floor, Max and Alec quickly mingled with the guests as they watched Dr Murphy at the far corner of the room still engrossed in talking to some men.

"Let's go," Max whispered as she leaned into Alec's ear. Alec nodded in agreement, entwining his arm in Max's as he had done previously in an attempt to appear a plausible couple, the X5s headed for the main exit. The bouncers were still there but quite naturally the security had now lapsed by the end of the night; so neither Max nor Alec was stopped.

"Good night," one of them had smiled.

Max had courteously returned the fake smile.

Once a safe distance away from the mansion, Max got out her phone and punched in Logan's number.

"Max?"

"Hey Logan, we got the samples, now get us out of here," she said tapping her toes in effort to keep warm.

"Be there in ten. Wait around the corner."

"Ok, see you then." Max hung up and put the phone back in her back, looking up she prompted Alec to follow, "Come on."

A/N 2: Yes it's been ages since I've updated but I won't bore you with excuses. I'm very sorry for the huge delay. But anyway, I hope there's still someone out there reading and I hope you're enjoying it. Please leave me a review, it's greatly appreciated!

SmilinStar xxx


	5. The Dead End that is Denial

**Blood and Balls**

**Disclaimer:** Would I even be here if I owned Dark Angel? I think not.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** M/A

**Summary:** Max and Alec have to attend a charity ball in an attempt to retrieve some blood samples that have fallen into the wrong hands. Naturally, it leads to all manners of confusion.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story ages ago, way before I had even started writing 'Triangle' or 'Freedom on the inside'. I didn't particularly like it, cos I thought, if I was being brutally honest, it was a bit on the cheesy side but I thought I'd let you guys be the judge of that. Please read and review!

**Chapter Five**

The Dead End that is Denial

"You cold?" asked Alec.

Max stood there staring at him. She hadn't bought a coat and was just standing there in her ball gown. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest, her legs felt like bloody icicles threatening to snap any second and she couldn't even feel her big toe. Was she cold? What kind of a question was that?

"No, I'm fine."

Alec smirked, "Sure Max." Wordlessly, he took off his jacket and placed it very deliberately around her shoulders. Max could only watch Alec's profile with her mouth open as he didn't even look at her as he offered her some warmth. Knowing her astonished expression would do nothing for her, Max snapped her mouth closed pronto.

A minute of silence expanded as they stood waiting for Logan, before Max felt compelled to speak,

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Why?" asked Alec now only in his white shirt and tie. Max made sure she wasn't looking at him. She may have been with Logan, but she was still female and she would only begrudgingly admit that she could see why girls flocked to him - though she was very glad she wasn't one of them.

"You're supposed to be a chauvinistic pig on whom any shred of chivalry is a hopeless cause."

Alec laughed, "Well yeah that I am, but who says I always have to be?" He turned and looked straight down at her, his eyes open with friendly regard. Max felt even more off kilter, this was not normal, but her bodily reactions gave her no chance to dissect her thoughts as a genuine smile graced her lips.

"Ass," she replied half-heartedly.

Alec simply grinned.

"You guys wanna go home or what?"

Max startled out of her thoughts, turned away from Alec to see Logan's car on the side of the road.

"Hey," he smiled.

Max smiled back, "We definitely wanna go home."

Max walked quickly over to the car and got in at the front. Alec knowing his place got in at the back and decided to sit in the middle. Really, he should be glad he was given such choice; left window? Right window? His cynicism was a mere highlight of the fact that Max and Logan saw him simply as an 'extra,' someone just to help out with missions. Whether or not he liked to admit it to his proud self; it hurt. He didn't want to be just a 'tag along', he wanted to be considered an actual friend, and someone they could trust and rely upon. But then again he couldn't expect too much from Max and Logan; he had after all tried to kill them once. That was then though; he had changed since then and although he'd never truly escape from the things Manticore made him do, he sure as hell was going to try. That was his resolution and he would stick by it.

"So how'd it go?" Logan asked as the car came to a halt at the traffic lights.

"Not bad," answered Max.

"You got the samples?"

Max nodded.

"Good. Let's hope none of you get shot again," remarked Logan coldly.

Alec knew very well that that had been for his benefit and Max's slight shift in her seat meant that she knew it too. Alec sat waiting for Max to add her support to the comment but surprisingly she said very little. The lights changed and they were moving again, this time in uncomfortable silence until Max waved, "Hey Logan can we stop here?"

"Uh yeah, why?" asked Logan putting on the brakes.

"I just need to get something from the market. I'll be right back," she said undoing her seatbelt and sliding out of the car.

"Ok," said Logan as Max shut the door leaving both males in the car . . . alone.

Logan was obviously annoyed with him, Alec could tell from his tense and rigid frame and he felt bound to apologise,

"You know Logan," he started unsure of what he was going to say, "I really am sorry for this whole mess."

Logan said nothing.

"You've saved my sorry ass countless times and I keep stuffin' up. So I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful . . . if a little envious."

"Oh?" said Logan tapping the steering wheel.

"Well . . ." Alec shifted uncomfortably, "I mean you're a good guy, the completely selfless hero, who wouldn't be envious of those qualities."

"Is that all?" Logan's voice was almost accusatory.

"What d'you mean?" he had already admitted far more than he ever normally would have considered.

"Don't worry about it," Logan answered quickly.

"No what did you mean?" the X5 pressed.

"Nothin' Alec."

"No, if you've got something to say, spit it out," Alec's anger had become increasingly evident, if he was being accused of something; he wanted to know what it was.

"How do you feel about Asha, Alec?"

"She's a pretty girl, what would most guys think?"

"Ok, so what about Max?"

Alec knew exactly where this was heading,

"What about Max?" he asked carefully.

"How do you feel about her?"

"Apart from the fact that we argue about everything, I like to consider her a friend."

"A friend?"

"Ok, maybe that's too generous."

"I didn't ask about your relationship, Alec, I asked how you felt about her."

"What exactly are you getting at Logan?"

"I think you know."

"No I don't, enlighten me," asked Alec, his anger was barely being contained.

Logan went to open his mouth but was immediately prevented by the opening of the car door. Max climbed back in, carefully sitting on her peach ball gown. It was only as she sat down that Alec realised that she was still wearing his jacket. Logan's paranoia from the past few minutes now made far more sense. Logan actually thought he had romantic feelings for Max. What a joke! Alec was far too wise to get involved in something as messy as that. I mean he was enjoying the single life, the girls and freedom of no emotional attachments. Right?

"So what were you guys talking about?" Max asked turning to look at Logan.

"Ames White," Logan said quickly.

"What a stimulating topic," Max remarked sardonically.

"Yeah," Logan muttered under his breath forgetting that both transgenics could hear him.

The rest of the journey was spent in utter silence.

* * *

Returning home, Max walked lazily into the kitchen to find OC putting some water on boil,

"So how come you aren't asleep yet?" Max asked.

"Not tired," said OC turning around to face Max, "How was . . ." She let the rest of her sentence hang.

"What?" asked Max frowning.

"Honey, since when have you owned a black dinner jacket, specifically tailored for um . . . a man?"

"What?" Max said looking down at herself, "Oh, I forgot to give it back to him."

"What are you doin' with Alec's jacket anyway?"

"It was cold," Max shrugged.

"Lemme guess, you yanked the jacket off him?"

"Actually he offered it to me."

OC's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Max yelled defensive. "The guy was my 'date', he's supposed to act all chivalrous."

"Whatever Boo, but I don't think it'd go down good with Logan."

"It's only a jacket, Logan's jacket," Max added.

"It's not the jacket, hon, it's the gesture."

"Whatever Cindy, I'm beat, I'm gonna go to bed." Max took the jacket off, draped it over a chair and headed towards her bedroom.

* * *

"Morning," Max smiled as she walked into Logan's apartment the next morning.

"Hey Max," Logan replied still seated in front of his computer.

"I believe this is yours," said Max bringing out the black dinner jacket.

"Oh right, thanks, just leave it there."

Max was fairly surprised Logan hadn't questioned her further. She felt a desperate need to clear things up, especially after OC's barrage of questions had managed to instil some anxiety in her,

"I was cold, so Alec let me borrow it."

"That was nice of him," Logan's expression was unreadable.

"So did you get rid of the samples?"

Logan nodded, "All gone."

"Good."

"Um, do you wanna come around for dinner tonight?" he asked turning around to face her.

"Uh, I'm sorry I can't," Max answered honestly.

Logan's face momentarily fell, but he quickly regained his expressionless face. The change didn't go unnoticed by Max,

"We're having a girl's night out, that's all."

"Max, its fine you don't have to explain."

"It's just . . ."

"What?"

"You seem tense."

"Max I'm just fed up."

Max was slightly taken back by the defeat in his voice, "Why?" she asked knowing the answer.

"I just can't deal with it anymore. You, me and the virus. Three's a crowd Max."

Max had no idea what to say to that and in the end she decided there wasn't much left to say, "Fine," she snapped, "Have a nice life Logan."

Logan's eyes widened, "I didn't mean-" but the words fell dead on his tongue. She was gone.

A/N 2: Sorry about that, slightly lame to end their relationship over a misunderstanding; probably wouldn't really happen but then this whole story is kinda AU isn't it and anyway I have to get our fav couple together somehow! Lol! Please review!


End file.
